


【EC】坏月亮 Bad Moon

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 很短，随便写写
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】坏月亮 Bad Moon

01  
查尔斯这孩子十二岁那年被扔给了埃里克·兰谢尔。莎伦和新婚丈夫在“伯克珍珠”号的甲板上共饮加冰块的香槟，看阳光如何照拂海面，以及细碎金浪下潜藏的白色幽灵。十年后她的棺椁跨越同一片海洋送至长满樱桃树的家乡，弥留之际她憔悴地睁大眼睛，想透过查尔斯与她如出一辙的海蓝瞳孔看清什么，梦呓般地说她要回家，声音有股小女孩的执拗。床边的查尔斯应许了她此生最后的一个愿望。

而此时十二岁的查尔斯拖着小行李箱抱着一只姜色小狗从天而降，搅乱了埃里克雄心勃勃的摇滚时代。十六岁的男孩是个法尔寇式的人物，高个子，弹电吉他，常戴一顶棒球帽出去溜达，但总会在晚饭之前回家。“我们当然有多余的房间。”系着围裙的兰谢尔夫人说，把可怜的埃里克从他自己的房间赶到客房，让兰谢尔先生给院子篱笆重新上了漆，把家里打扫得焕然一新，挂上姜饼人和字母气球，“连欢迎英国女王都没这种场面！”埃里克一边把地板擦得光可鉴人一边抱怨。

以他的年龄来讲，查尔斯不像街区里其他孩子那样热衷于找麻烦，会乖乖吃掉难吃的花椰菜，自己洗碗，从不和人打架，唯一的问题就是和他的小狗总是缠着埃里克不放，像晃晃悠悠的小鸭子，埃里克又不能对他喊“滚开”，伊迪知道了会用勺子打他的头。“走开，小屁孩，这不是你该来的地方，回家去。”埃里克抱着双臂堵在乐队排练室的门口，阿撒兹勒和贾诺斯在他身后探头探脑。“让这孩子进来吧，奶爸！”阿撒兹勒用怪模怪样的口音吹口哨，埃里克转过头狠狠瞪了他一眼。“我在忙着正事，没时间陪小孩玩过家家。”他板起脸，摆出自己第二可怕的表情。可查尔斯才不吃这套呢。不到埃里克胸口高的小不点自下而上打量了他们一番，“不就是乐队而已，我为什么不能听？莫扎特四岁时开始学弹钢琴，你现在才开始有点太晚了，不是吗，埃里克？”他把埃里克的名字念得像缠在一起的圣诞彩灯，在爆发的笑声和怪叫中用力甩来一个孩子气的挑衅眼神。遭遇滑铁卢的埃里克恶狠狠地删去所有超过PG13的歌词，改用“哔”来代替，把solo弹得山崩地裂。

“我倒了大霉才遇到他。”埃里克溜出来和朋友们在快餐店吃汉堡，英国公学男孩正在镇中的教堂听牧师讲读今日经文。“哥们，他只是个小孩。我知道你不喜欢当临时保姆，但，”阿撒兹勒思考了一下，“他也不算太烦人，对吧？我见过更糟糕的。你绝对无法想象。”他阴森森地说。“停，别再讲你的俄式恐怖故事了。”埃里克从他叉子底下抢走一块炸鱼，“其他十二岁的小孩不会每周把报纸上的填字游戏剪下来填完寄出去挣零花钱。”“哇哦，”贾诺斯眨眼，“听起来像是个神童。你有没有试过让他写曲子？说不定是下一个莫扎特。”逐渐为预想中的前景兴奋起来，“我要求不高，当他的经纪人就行。”“滚开。”埃里克打了他脑袋一巴掌，“他对音乐一窍不通，连吉他和贝斯都分不清，别做梦了。”兄弟会乐队的成员沉默了一会儿。“那他为什么要来听我们排练？”贾诺斯问。他怎么知道。他要是知道就好了。

好运砰然袭来，乐队通过某种奇妙的机缘巧合得到一个在酒吧的演出机会，吉他手兼主唱坚信是因为自己的个人魅力，没人忍心告诉他酒吧的所有者正是在兰谢尔夫人主办的一场聚会上认识了此生挚爱。为了兄弟会乐队第一次正式登台演出，埃里克花一美元买了副新墨镜，阿撒兹勒试图化妆成恶魔却变成了小丑之后索性买了个面具带上，贾诺斯翻出了为毕业舞会准备的全套西装，打了领结，把头发梳得黑亮如绸缎。埃里克甚至愿意放低身段用冰淇淋、陪他下棋和一起去图书馆为代价把查尔斯骗来当吉祥物，这一举措果然收到成效，当天酒吧里除了坐得整整齐齐的兰谢尔一家和伊迪的犹太教会朋友们，其他大部分人显然对坐在吧台上、怀抱小狗的查尔斯更感兴趣。

除却小狗在埃里克“屠宰场的驯鹿般的歌声”响起后从查尔斯怀里夺路而逃，查尔斯当即跳下吧台去追他，引发了短暂的混乱以外，演出进行得相当完美，兰谢尔一家和犹太老太太们在空荡的酒吧里坚持到了最后，齐刷刷地给男孩们鼓掌。“他在唱什么呢？”伊迪在演出中途问。查尔斯抚摸着怀里一抖一抖的小狗耳朵回答：“好像是爱尔兰大饥荒。”

在十六岁这个年纪，有时你不得不接受一些无可抗拒的事实。比如英国王子派头的彼得潘乘着热气球飘坠直下，落在兰谢尔家的后院里，长出一株无可挽回的玫瑰。他在场边嚼口香糖看着查尔斯和镇上的男孩们踢球，短短的腿跑得飞快，球衣被风吹得鼓起来一如船帆。比赛结束后再把查尔斯拎回去，应付他兔子似的一个一个冒出来的问题。很多时候这令他烦躁。埃里克不需要被一遍一遍提醒他的生活与查尔斯的有多么不同，非常感谢。他把这些写进歌里，写进吉他solo里。而偶尔他会为此愧疚，意识到跟比他小四岁的孩子计较是一件多么混蛋的事。而查尔斯从不对他生气。永远快乐和无忧无虑。和兰谢尔一家同行。埃里克无不讽刺地想，他可以在作业里写这个。但童话是不存在的。伊迪喊埃里克“宝贝”时查尔斯露出的渴慕眼神会刺痛他。“我妈妈从没进过厨房。”查尔斯咯咯笑着，和伊迪一起坐在沙发上看她编织。埃里克突然沉默不语。在他想象中查尔斯应该生活在上流社会的完美家庭，富有教养和居高临下的同情心，傲慢得恼人。那他会有足够理由去讨厌他。而不是被展示这些碎片以及划过的红痕。总而言之，埃里克宁愿不认识他。这样他就不用知道这个世界上某个地方的孩子正被困在不幸的家庭里。

“埃里克一直想要一个妹妹。”伊迪说。查尔斯举手，“我有一个妹妹！她是蓝色的。”后来埃里克才知道他说的妹妹是一只鹦鹉。现在正待在纽约的某家宠物店里。小狗在查尔斯脚下转圈。当埃里克开始真的有点觉得查尔斯像是他从未有过的妹妹时，最后一个鸣音铿然落下。

02  
有的人想成为法尔寇，最终成为了弗兰肯斯坦的怪物。摆脱他的摇滚年代后，埃里克经历了如下事件：雅各布去世，退学，搬家回杜塞尔多夫，为肖工作，成为CIA污点证人，伊迪被肖的手下报复性杀害，肖被捕入狱。“就是这样。”女警宣布，“你可以回家了。”埃里克点头，走出大楼，被赤金的阳光浇了一头一脸。

他又耐心地等了一年，等到了肖的死讯和与查尔斯的重逢。真奇怪。他几乎认不出查尔斯了，但自我介绍后埃里克立刻肯定这必须是长大后的查尔斯，不会有第二种可能。查尔斯在哥伦比亚大学读博士，了不起。莎伦去世了。为你感到难过。库尔特搬出了庄园，现在正在西海岸某个地方逍遥快活。妹妹已经老了，但还是很健康。小狗在三年前为了救一个女孩在车祸中丧生。“要喝一杯吗？”查尔斯脱下西装外套，在酒吧门口做出邀请，漂亮得逼人。埃里克点了一杯威士忌。“你现在在做什么？”查尔斯很感兴趣地问，无忧无虑的模样倒是一点没变。杀人。埃里克很想说。为了看那张孩子般的脸露出惊骇，就像以前拿阿撒兹勒的俄式恐怖故事吓他一样。忍住了，挑了个最无害的来回答，告诉查尔斯自己刚辞职，正在纽约找一份新工作。查尔斯，快活美丽、青春永驻的彼得潘，立刻热情地送上种种提议，像是要截留一段海水。埃里克不应该接受其中任何一个，他会喝完酒，为查尔斯和自己付账，告别，回到公寓，退租然后乘船离开这片大陆。这会是他和少年时光的最终结局。但他留下了一张名片，存下了查尔斯的电话号码和地址，并答应他周末再聚。

他的面试很顺利。不知是查尔斯起了作用还是归功于他的伪造简历。总之，周六，埃里克发现自己站在哥大教室楼下，身边是来来往往的天真亮丽的学生，白纸般的脸令他不安。他在里面格格不入，手指颤动，等待查尔斯如灯塔亮起。

查尔斯带他去了一家要预约的餐厅。一切都好极了，好到过了头。查尔斯谈论他的博士生涯，先是牛津，然后哥大，间杂种种趣事和赞美。埃里克听得认真。哪怕讲述那些论文和实验时也是如此。英国口音还是没变。他希望查尔斯过得快乐，享受他应得的一切。至少是个不错的结局。相较于兰谢尔一家而言。查尔斯终于谈到了伊迪，他还记得她的编织、薯饼和体贴入微。埃里克实在是不忍心对着那双仿佛会流泪的蓝眼睛说出她已经过世的消息。但他还是说了。查尔斯被噎住似地发出半个尖叫，眼睛睁得滚圆，猛地握住了埃里克的手。埃里克立即安慰他并道歉，说她走得很平静，脑海里却浮现出她被子弹穿透后脑的场面。他花了一点时间平复查尔斯和自己的情绪。晚餐临至结尾，埃里克终于意识到这可能是一个约会。这个可能性是一种惊吓。我为什么在这里？他想。他和查尔斯从不共享一种生活。这只是两次意外。

埃里克把查尔斯送回哥大附近的公寓。查尔斯吻了他的侧脸。埃里克推开了他。“好吧。”查尔斯深吸一口气，脸因为尴尬涨得通红，第一次手足无措起来。“对不起，我……”他咬了咬舌头，“就当这事没发生过，好吗？我想我们还是可以做朋友的。”他的声音近乎在颤抖，再铁石心肠的人此刻都会于心不忍。那一整个夏天在埃里克的脑子里过了一遍。“你对我一无所知。”他说。“你唱起歌来像屠宰场里的驯鹿。”查尔斯说完笑了。埃里克没笑。“听着，”他说，又是那种训斥小孩的语气，“我认识你时你才十二岁，十二岁！我不能……”他试图寻找合适的词但失败了，“总之就是不能。这很奇怪。”查尔斯不明所以地盯着他，“可我今年二十五了。”他耸耸肩，“看起来没那么小吧？我不明白这有什么问题。”当然有问题。问题很大。我曾经可笑地讨厌你。现在你不应该和我有任何联系。你对我的过去一无所知，而我也无意告诉你。埃里克站在原地，站在荒芜如沙漠的过去里。一件件往事水流般从他身体里穿过了。他会的东西太多，没一件是教他如何正常生活。“你至少值得更好的。”他为自己无力地解释。至少不是前国际罪犯。“你什么都不明白，白痴。”查尔斯一眨眼睛，竟流下泪来。“我很喜欢伊迪和雅各布，也很喜欢你，和现在不一样，明白吗？你的乐队，哪怕现在我还是觉得很蠢，但很有勇气。”他说了很多，说埃里克在某种程度上鼓励了他，让他敢于追求自己喜欢的东西；又说到莎伦的死亡，他如何握着她的手枯坐到天明；说他因此而来的酗酒，戒酒协会和中断学业。“你看，我没你想象中那么完美。”他咬着嘴唇，“我也是人，我也是会崩溃、会害怕的。”于是埃里克想起同一种难过而带有渴慕的眼神。如同那时他被交予照拂的责任一般，河流已经交汇，他以为他是在照顾查尔斯，殊不知是在反过来弥补他的缺口。于查尔斯也同样。是的，只有他自己才是这个人。不是因为他够好，而是恰恰相反。查尔斯足够强大了，以至于只有最坚决的意志才能与之抗衡。

查尔斯已经睡着了，发出均匀的呼吸声。卷发柔软地贴在额头，雀斑像晕开的繁星。这幅画面像是他最离奇的梦境的一部分。久违的平静降临在身边。埃里克仍旧保有他的秘密。也许有一天他会愿意袒露。而，他有这个自信，查尔斯会原谅他的一切。他们会幸福快乐地生活在一起，查尔斯会过上他应得的完满生活，前途远大，远离任何可能的纷扰，直到查尔斯决定剪断绑线离开的那一天。那可真有点困难，不是吗？

end

法尔寇：Falco


End file.
